Afternoon Date
by Tetchin
Summary: "Seijuuro-kun why do you like me?" Simple question right? But how will his redhead lover answer back. Can act as a Sequel to "The Visit". AkaKuro yaoi. OneShot.(Rated T for language?)


**HELLO EVERYONE!**

I have another story to share it with you... Since I realized the lack of AkaKuro fluffiness in my very first fic, or so I think...

I have decided to create another one~Yay!(But before this, hope everyone was able to read it)

You can think of this as a sequel to "The Visit"

(Maybe months or a year when they became couple. Well, it's up to you just to make it more realistic)

To all lovely readers out there, hope you enjoy this story, like how much I enjoy writing this!

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB- belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sama**

_Any similarities to other story are coincidental..._

* * *

**Afternoon Date**

It's a wonderful sunny afternoon. A perfect day to spend the time outside the community. Where joyful whisper can be heard, lively faces can be seen. Offering the world with its gentle nature. From the brightness of the sun to the coolness of the wind. All in all it was a perfect Saturday noon, a great opportunity to be out all day.

There, among the crowd of people, sitting on a chair, holding his beloved vanilla milkshake is our favorite blue haired teen. While taking a sip on its content, he can't help but look at something, or rather someone in front of him. There, across from him, is his redhead lover, who was in a process of drinking his own set of beverage. As of that moment , they are at a park, eating lunch together on a near by cafe with tables set outside the vicinity area. A great place to spend the time while enjoying their afternoon date. Well, if you can call it that way. After all, this is not a planned out event.

That day, his grandmother unexpectedly requested him to fetch a prize she had won the day before from a lottery draw. Giving him the access to leave the comfort of his house. While he was walking outside the street, he accidentally saw the redhead. Akashi was inside a shop, full of vintage item, as if looking for something vulnerable. Seeing him distracted, he decided to approach his lover or more like wanted to surprise him. But before he could have the opportunity to do it the redhead notice him already.

**~Flashback~**

Inside the shop, sneaking his way behind his lover, whose back is turned against him was busy looking at the item infront of him. He was about to speak when Akashi beated him a second after from doing it.

"Don't ever think about it, I already know you're there Tetsuya..." Akashi said, his attention still on the item in his hand, not bothering to face him.

Kuroko surprise by his lover intuition, just maintain his usual blank face "Your no fun Sei... Here, I though I'll be able to see your surprised face... How did you even know I was here?"

"I'll always know whenever you're around my Tetsuya" turning to face Kuroko "Guess that's what they called lover instinct" a smirk plaster on his handsome face

Blushing by the redhead indication, he turned his head away from him "You're quite bold today Seijuuro-kun. Anyway, why are you here when you should be in Kyoto"

"I'm looking for a gift.." Akashi said, Kuroko waiting for the redhead to finish his sentence "It's for father, his birthday is within a week"

In the end, he had help the redhead in choosing a gift and since Akashi said he had nothing else to do, decided to accompany him for the rest of the day. The reason why, you can see two person sitting on a chair waiting for the right time and the right moment to claim the bluehead's prize

**~End of Flashback~**

"..ya...tet...ya...Tetsuya!"

He heard a voice calling him, breaking him from his own train of thoughts, "Huh? Ah, sorry I was not listening. What is it Seijuuro-kun?"

"You're spacing out" Akashi said

"What?" Kuroko still in a daze ask back

"I said you're spacing out. Is something wrong Tetsuya?" Akashi said worriedly

"No, nothings wrong. Why did you ask?"

"Then why are you distracted and been staring at my face for a minute now?"

"..You're just imagining things Seijuuro-kun. Just continue eating.." Kuroko said, hiding the reason behind his obvious staring

After a minute, the same thing happened. Kuroko still spacing out, straw in his mouth sipping his drink, while his large blue eyes, staring straight intently at him. This started to really worry Akashi, after all it's not normal for his Tetsuya to be distracted like this.

"Honestly Tetsuya, are you alright? You know you can tell me if something is bothering you" concern written in his face

Kuroko was silent, starting to think internally whether he should tell Akashi about what was bothering him. Well, it's just a simple thought that occur to him that morning. While strolling at the park, enjoying the scenery, a question pop-out in his mind. Contemplating whether to ask his lover or not, but given by Akashi's expression, determined to know the truth. He decided to tell him, since he got the feeling that the redhead would not stop bothering him until he learns to know the truth.

"Seijuuro-kun why do you like me?" Kuroko said, with his ever stoic face

"Huh? Why the sudden question Tetsuya?" Akashi said, confuse by his lover sudden inquiry

"Well, I was just curious since you told me yourself last time that I'm just an average person with no talent, so why like me?"

"What brought you into this?" Raising his brow, wanting to know the bleunette's true intention

"Just answers the question Seijuuro-kun"

"Hmm..Impatent aren't we, love?" Akashi hummed, amaze by Kuroko's sudden act of enthusiasm, decided to enlighten him "At first, I was intrigued by your weak of presence. Then, after you were transferred in the first string, I realized that... you're the only person who is normal enough for me to be around" the redhead said, with a hint of playfulness in his tone meant for the last part

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Kuroko pouting by his lover lack of seriousness, ask back "What about the other Generation of Miracle members?"

Seeing the pout on the bluehead lips, curiosity written all over his face, he continued "They are just too noisy for me to handle. While I don't have any complains with regards to their performance in basketball, but when it comes to other matters they're too difficult to comprehend. Daiki is too bossy to be around , Ryouta has too much energy that I can't match, Atsushi is, well, he's fine but there are time when he became too childish, and Shintarou, although I enjoy his presence from time to time playing shogi, with all his superstition in life, sometime his difficult to understand. So, all that left is you, the only person who is more suitable and normal enough for me to be around" Akashi said telling the truth but decide to put a little twist in the story, wanting to see his lovers reaction

Kuroko not believing the redhead reasoning, shake his head with disbelief "You're unbelievable Sei... Now, I'm starting to regret asking you this question"

"Really?" Akashi said with teasing tone "Why, are you beginning to doubt my feeling for you, love?"

Huffing, he answered "No, I'm starting to think why did I fall for a guy like you?"

Akashi enjoying his lover adorable annoyed face, wanted to tease him more, but thinking that he might upset him further, decided to tell the truth, "If you really wanted to know why I like you, it will take three whole days for you to understand how much I love you"

Silence greeted him, not expecting to receive those kind of answer from the redhead, Kuroko was speechless, to happy that he might do something dramatic infront of his lover. Softening his expression, he whispered "It's the same.."

"Hmm?" Akashi not getting his lover's word, ask back "What same Tetsuya?"

Smiling, "It's the same.. Me, explaining to you how much I love you " he said looking at the redhead with loving eyes "It will take a whole week before I can finish telling you everything"

Silence consumed them once again, not bothering to talk just staring intently against each other until the bluenette broke into a chuckle, amuse by their own silliness of confessing their feelings, followed by Akashi "We both look like an idiots" Kuroko said

"More like stupid to be exact" Akashi said, grinning " but Tetsuya..." with gentle tug on his lips he can't help but feel happy. After all, no words can describe how much they love one another, "I felt so much love that I could have kiss you right now, if not only for the people around us, love" he said, restraining his last limit of self control "...Okay, this is enough we need to go Tetsuya"

"Huh? But there's still time left before the giving of prizes" Kuroko said, looking at his watch

"Well, I have something to show you, so let's go" standing up before pulling the bluehead with him dragging him to some unknown place he never know that exist.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Now, They are walking alone on a river bank, close to the park. Hidden by thick huge trees, blocking it from peoples view. The scenery infront of him was breathtaking, with crystal clear water, colorful fishes swimming happily, and flowers blooming everywhere. Admiring his surrounding, silently praising the beauty it offers.

Enjoying their time together. They decided to take a sit on the river side dipping their feet on the water. Akashi, after receiving praises from the bluenette and witnessing his amazed expression, was now bother by his lover sudden quietness, decided to break the silence.

"Why so quiet Tetsuya?"

"Huh?" Kuroko ask, turning his head, facing the redhead sitting besides him "Does it bother you?"

"Somehow..." Akashi said, with unassured tone "You just suddenly became so silent"

"Well, there's nothing to talk about, right?" Kuroko said, now, deciding to amuse his lover this time "I'm just trying my best to act normal here... Don't want you, getting any wrong thoughts of me"

Akashi, chuckling by the bluehead reasoning, ask back "Why, Scared of what I might say to other people, love?

"I'm happy enough just to be called normal by you" the bluehead said, along with his monotone voice

"Sometimes, I wonder who's more childish, you or Atsushi?"

"Huh? What are you saying?" Kuroko said, "Here, I thought I'm the most normal person among your list of people Seijuuro-kun. You're not making any sense.."

"Well, considering how you act right now" Akashi said, amuse by his lover childish behaviour "..and I've heard that you always make fun of Kagami Taiga"

"Kagami-kun? Well, he's too fun to be around" the bluehead said, thinking of his redhead partner "He's just too funny to tease specially with nigou, I always case him around, even the senpai's like to joke arround with him. You should try talking to him Seijuuro-kun maybe.."

"Stop it Tetsuya!" Kuroko hearing the abrupt voice from his lover, turned to face him "I know I started it first, but..." Akashi said, bitterness in his voice "Just stop mentioning Kagami's name. "

"Seijuuro-kun..." Kuroko surprise, not expecting the sudden outburst of the redhead

"I don't want hearing you say anything about him...Talking good things about him..And don't ever think I'll be able to get along with him because that's not going to happen..."

"It's enough for me knowing you're always around him while I'm too far away wishing for you to be around, wanting to see your face. If I can do it Tetsuya I would even come here everyday just to spend my time with you" Akashi said, sadness filled his voice

"You're jealous Seijuro-kun" the bluehead mumble

"Yes Tetsuya, I'm very jealous... So what are you going to do about it"

Kuroko not taking the hurtful expression of the redhead, hug him tightly "Stupid Seijuuro-kun"

"What if I am..." depression in his voice

"Getting jealous over someone... what am I going to do with you?" Kuroko whispered

"You can't blame me..." Akashi said, hugging the smaller teen back "Why can't you just transfer to my school"

Shaking his head, he said with an understanding tone "No, we don't need to do that Seijuuro-kun. After all, knowing you, you're too busy as of now being the president of the school and the captain of a club and we have our own share of responsibilities now with our team by our side. I know it's hard but we can work things out. Who knows, maybe after high school we can talk about things, for our future plans" Kuroko said reassuringly

"Tetsuya... " the redhead said with gentle expression "Very well then, I'll be looking forward to that" Akashi gaining his self back smiling lovingly together with his lover.

"Hai... Well, We better go now, it's about time, they'll be handling the prizes in a minute" Kuroko said, Akashi assisting him to stand, walking hand in hand before heading back to the park.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Seriously Tetsuya, is this the prize that you were saying!?" Akashi said, a tone of surprise with disbelief in his voice

"Yes, Seijuuro-kun. A month worth of unlimited vanilla milkshake" Kuroko said, slurping his new cup of vanilla goodness "Since grandma is not fond of milkshake she decide to give it to me and who am I to reject such tempting offer"

Glaring at the beverage in his lover's hand with most hateful look, wishing for it to disappear "You should stop consuming those unhealthy drinks Tetsuya, it ruins your appetite"

"It's milk Seijuuro-kun so it's healthy" Kuroko argued back, protecting his beloved vanilla milkshake "and my appetite is perfectly fine, so, no need to be concern"

"Stop that Tetsuya, it's already your fifth cup before I might think of throwing that on the trash"

"That would be a waste if you do that Seijuuro-kun"

"After this, I'm going to disband you from getting those ungrateful beverages" seriousness in his tone

"Suit yourself, but you can never separate me from my vanilla milkshake, I won't give them up that easily" Kuroko determination in his voice

"Even if it means going against me?" Akashi ask challengingly

"Yes, even if it means going against you" Kuroko answered with the same enthusiasm

"No one dares to defy me Tetsuya"

"Well I can, if I have something that you don't have" getting his phone, shoving it infront of Akashi.

There, on the phone is a stolen picture of him wearing a pink apron with a spatula in hand. Taken during one of his visit on the bluenette's house, when he volunteered himself in cooking for their lunch. He was about to grab the phone but his lover pulled it away a second before he was able to. "Like what you see? So if you ever lay a single finger on my vanilla milkshake Seijuuro-kun.. You know what will happen"

"You won't dare!" Akashi said threateningly" Give me your phone Tetsuya. I'll be deleting it."

"Why, you look so cute in here, it will be a waste if you do that. But, Anyway, I have plenty of copy of it" Kuroko said playfulness in his voice "Maybe I should send a copy to Mibuchi-kun. Hmm... Ah, What about the Generation of Miracle?"

"Give me your phone Tetsuya, this is an order!"

"Nope, not going to happen Seijuuro-kun" Kuroko showing his stubbornness

"Stubborn aren't we"

"Well, I'll do any for my beloved milkshake" Kuroko argued back

"Oh...Let's see about that" Akashi said, voice filled with hidden intent

Kuroko confuse of Akashi sudden change of tone ask back "What do you mean by that?

"After all no one's at home right? So you better be ready once we get to your house"

"Huh, What are you saying?" Kuroko said, uncertainty in his voice "You don't mean..."

"Well, I can't never win any arguments with Tetsuya" Akashi said lowering his head bringing his lips closer to his ear, as low whisper can be heard "that's why...I was thinking of punishing you in a most sensual and pleasurable way. So don't ever hold back your voice my love after all I won't go easy on you" finishing his word with a smirk before biting his lover's sensitive ear

Kuroko, stood still, unable to speak as redness can be seen all over his face.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

Mission success 'n Kudos for me!

Sorry for any mistakes and OOC...

Ne, Did you enjoyed it? Or perhaps bored?(not the latter one please*puppy dog eyes*)

Any reviews, criticism, and advice are welcomed!


End file.
